


bullseye

by amndy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Aphrodite Ships It, Cupid Woozi, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, wonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amndy/pseuds/amndy
Summary: Cupids are not allowed to fall in love, but we can't really choose who we fell in love with, can we?





	bullseye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeonstellation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonstellation/gifts).



People could talk about love endlessly. It was undeniably an inevitable part of their daily life, whether the feeling was directed towards their significant other, family member, pets, or even fictional characters. Human beings fell in and out of love, yet little that they knew that love doesn't happen instantly. Humans were unaware of the existence of cupids. Yes, Aphrodite's little companions who goes to the world of mortals, shooting arrows to their heart whenever they fell in love. Cupids like Woozi.

Ironically, although cupids' purpose of existence was to make people fell in love, they were not allowed to fall in love. Not to other cupids, not to a mortal. To no one, ever. It was probably the hardest part of being a cupid for most but that was not the case with Woozi. Unlike his peers, Woozi hated his job for another reason.

His friends felt joy whenever they had to shoot hearts and see people fell in love but not him. He would sigh, fly sluggishly, or mutter some human curse words he picked up along the way because he had to leave his warm, comfortable bed made out of pieces of heaven's finest cloud anytime duty calls. Yet he had never failed any of his missions. Hence why Aphrodite appointed him as the top cupid among thousands of others. He never really cared, as long as the job pays well. How was he getting paid? Let's just leave it like that.

 

_Three,_

The young cupid aimed his bow and arrow to a man's heart.

 

_Two,_

He made sure his arrow wouldn't accidentally hit another person.

 

_One,_

The splash, that's his cue.

 

And he shot. Bullseye, as usual. 

"The ugly couple who fell in love because one of these idiots decided to splash coffee onto the other's shirt; check. And that's a wrap for today." Woozi mumbled as he crossed another name on his notepad. He checked on the previous pages and counted the rows, making sure that he didn't miss any single one of the couples that he was assigned to.

 

 "Perfect, now I can go to bed–"

 

His pager vibrated at the perfect moment. Woozi dropped his arms that were half hanging in the air, which joints were ready to be stretched, to reach the pager in his pocket. It contained the name of the couple, their address, and the time they were supposed to fall in love. He sighed when he saw the address, Seoul. South Korea. It would take hours of flying from Taipei to get there, even for him who was considered one of the fastest fliers in the history of cupids. He glanced at his most recent target's worn-out watch, not one of the most impressive he had ever seen. Not much time left, he'd better hurry if he wanted to keep his perfect record.

Woozi arrived just in time for his duty. Seoul, in front of the train station. 3 minutes before game time, he better start spotting his target. And there he was, the man whose heart he was supposed to shoot in less than three minutes. A lanky young man in his early 20s, a silver rimmed glasses framed his face. Short black hair, a little bit messy probably because he ran all the way to the station. His looks were definitely above average but it was nothing special for someone who works with Aphrodite and her underlings yet it stunned Woozi.

For a moment everything around him blurred and all he could see was a particular tall young man. His heart skipped a beat then raced inside his ribcage. He could feel something doing somersaults in his tummy. It was a novel feeling, something in between excitement and anxiety but it was suffocating yet warm at the same time. He shook his head and pulled out his bow and arrow. It was getting closer to game time and he wouldn't let anything distract him.  Maybe he ate something weird for lunch. Shouldn't have had that large bubble tea after a huge meal but he was in the land of bubble tea, couldn't resist the temptation.

Ten seconds until game time, Woozi began counting down as his eyes followed the other man's footsteps. He was walking down the stairs, trying to catch the train that was about to leave. The man ran in record speed to the compartment in record speed. Even Woozi held his breath when the closing door almost hit his target. Couldn't have that man dead before his very own eyes, could he?

 

_Ten,_

The doors were completely closed and the train began moving.

 

 _Nine_ ,

The glasses-wearing men caught his breath, recuperating from the previous physical exertion.

_Eight_ ,

A hand was extended to Woozi's target, holding a folded hand towel.

_Seven_ ,

"Here, you might want to wipe the sweat dropping on your forehead."

_Six_ ,

None of them moved, as he stared at the towel in front of his eyes.

_Five_ ,

"Don't worry, they are fresh from my laundry. If that's what you're wondering."

_Four_ ,

Woozi better start preparing to shoot, yet there he was. Standing agape above the crowds inside the compartment. Pair of brown eyes never leaving the exchange between two men.

_Three_ ,

"Well, thanks. Um..."

_Two_ ,

The young man straightened his posture too get a better view of the towel's owner's face and he was greeted by the sight of a young man who looked like they shared the same age. Slanted eyes, brown hair in the cutest bowl cut, smiling from cheek-to-cheek. The man was adorable beyond belief.

_One_ ,

"No problem. I'm Soonyoung, by the way."

_Shoot!_

 

His brain told him to release the arrow but Woozi couldn't, let alone pick his bow. He watched as the two men chattered on the whole ride until one of them had to drop off two stations earlier. They didn't exchange phone numbers, nor did any of them offered to accompany the other one to their destination. Nothing happened, because Woozi did not shoot his arrow of love. All he could think about was the empty feeling that suddenly replaced his previous complex one when he saw the exchange of interaction between his targets. 

For once, Woozi returned to Aphrodite empty handed. It became the talk among all cupids alike. To say that The Greek Goddess was furious was an understatement. He kneeled in front of The Goddess' throne when she called him.

 

"You know you are my favourite among them all do you?"

 

The blonde cupid nodded but kept his head low before he decided to speak up for his own fate.

 

"But I–"

 

"I know what happened." Her words were stern and it took all his courage away.

 

"You hesitated, you never did. And you don't have to tell me why." The Goddess looked at the cupid still kneeling in front of her throne, his orbs filled with pure confusion.

 

"Scratch that, you don't even know it yourself do you." She sighed before she left her throne and walked towards Woozi until she was right in front of him.

 

"Woozi, what you felt was exactly how those mortals feel whenever you struck their heart with your arrow."

 

_No, no, no. That can't be the reason. It must be the usual cold feet, yeah that must be it!_

But no matter how much he tried to convince himself deep down he knew he had sinned.

He fell in love, with a mortal.

 

"No, that's not–"

 

"Woozi, I made you. I can read your mind. I can feel what you feel. There's no point in telling me otherwise."

 

She was The Goddess of Love, what did he expect. He prepared himself for the divine punishment. He had seen some cupids experiencing the same thing, it shouldn't be that bad. All he needed to do was to find a new job and–

 

"Since you have done so well, I will grant your wish."

 

"My wish?"

 

"Hand me your bow and arrow. Your pager as well." He did as The Goddess told him so, and when he was finally empty-handed with his head filled with possibilities of his fate after this meeting ends. Maybe he should find Hermes, just in case he needed a new mailman in his troop, or–

 

"I will send you to earth."

_That_ was not what he had in mind.

 

"But I–"

 

"My words are final, Woozi. Thank you for all the things you've done until now." With that, she closed Woozi's eyes with her palm and before he could protest, suddenly everything was white and blinding. Everything around him disappeared as if sucked by the light, and he could feel his own memory slipping away. He wanted to scream but it was no use fighting the force. The last thing he remembered thinking was his final and only wish.

_Please don't take my memory of him_.

 

Aphrodite was not a very forgiving Goddess, was she?

* * *

Seoul, 2019

"One iced caramel macchiato for Miss Kim!" Jihoon said as he handed the paper cup to the customer. Seeing that there was no customer queuing, he was about to clean the coffee machine but he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

"Jihoon, mind taking over the cashier for a bit?" They all knew how terrible Jihoon was with customer service so he was rarely assigned to the cashier, yet he made the best tasting coffee out of all the employees. Since there was nobody else around to help they didn't have much choice. The black haired young man nodded and walked to the cash registry, hoping nobody would come before his friend returned from whatever his issue was. He was thinking about what he should get for dinner latter when the bell chimed. A customer, just great.

 

"Good morning." Jihoon said half-heartedly as he faced the customer, a lanky young man who looked like he was in his early 20s, just like Jihoon. He was taken aback by how familiar that man looked but he just couldn't recall when and where they had met before. They were definitely not classmates, because despite having not many close friends Jihoon actually remembers the face of his classmates and none of them looked like this guy. Did they pass by each other in the campus building or–

 

"Is there something on my face?"

 

Jihoon didn't realize he was practically staring at the man and getting caught flustered him, evident by the vivid red color on his earlobes. It was an adorable sight for the other man that he had to hold back a laughter, careful not to fluster the barista even further.

 

"Sorry, I was just– never mind. What would you like to order today?"

 

"It's fine, one large iced Americano. Extra shot, please. Mr.... Jihoon?" The taller man said, eyeing at the name written on the barista's badge.

 

"And your name please."

 

"Wonwoo."

 

Jihoon could feel his heart skip a beat. The name was so familiar to him, like he knew it before the man even said to him but he couldn't recall any memory related to him.

 

"Okay. One iced Americano for Wonwoo-sshi, anything else?" He mumbled as he wrote down the name on the plastic cup, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

 

"Can I have your phone number as well?"

 

He almost dropped his Sharpie, and this time not only his earlobes but his cheeks also turned beet red.

 

"Haha." He said dryly and continued scribbling on the cup, clearly avoiding eye contact with the man in glasses. He received the payment and hid himself behind the coffee machine, preparing for the customer's order. This was not the first time someone asked for his phone number when he's on cashier duty but he never gave them his number. When they're extra persistent he gave them a fake number to show his clear disinterest but–

 

"Iced Americano for Mr. Wonwoo."  He called, avoiding eye contact with the other young man and suddenly finding the little cracks on the tile very interesting. Jihoon handed the plastic cup and muttered a quick 'thanks, come again' before he went back to clean the coffee machine.

Wonwoo walked out of the coffee sipping the much needed caffeine intake, a little disappointed by the shorter man's response to his request but the man sure knew how to make a great cup of coffee. He was halfway through his drink when he took a glance on the plastic cup in his hands, the handwriting on the cup finally visible with the lack of black liquid that was inside. And there it was under his name, a row of numbers with a short message.

 _Shift ends at 8. Call me._   

Wonwoo wasted no time with the call and right at 8 he dialed the number.

 

_"Hello?"_

"Hey. It's Wonwoo."

* * *

A little cupid flew to the front of Aphrodite's throne as he handed the list of his targets for the day. The Goddess read along the lines and smiled when he saw a certain familiar name on the list.

_Lee Jihoon_

"I knew you could do it." She mumbled as she folded the paper and dismissed the cupid.

 

Now, who's next?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't have written this if it weren't for you. Thanks for the much needed push jeonstellation-님


End file.
